


Affection

by LSSL_268



Category: Black Haze 블랙 헤이즈
Genre: M/M, Shicmuon POV, Shounen-ai, a bit yaoi, chapter 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSSL_268/pseuds/LSSL_268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>” Not now, Shicmuon”<br/>” You could drop the act, now."<br/>” Yeah, but as you know, I clearly have people to save, demon to fight now and you, as one of the Magician’s Association, should do so too”<br/>” I don’t care”<br/>Black Haze fic, Shic/Blow, boy x boy. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

A/N: Let's begin the mission of increasing Black Haze fandom and Shic/Blow fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the almighty that is Black Haze.

 

Shicmuon, to everyone else, was a disaster, a walking time-bomb. It was as if the guy couldn’t walk five meters without blowing up some random buildings, and that wasn’t said by any exaggerate person. Shicmuon was powerful, a rank 1 magician, a supposed pride if not fear of the Magician’s Association. Although he was 'a bit' irresponsible and had 'a little' anger issues, but he was always on guard, fought off anything that was on his way to reach his goal, quite a determined person he was. Overall, Shicmuon was just a powerful determined magician who only followed his own goal to the point of creating disaster everywhere he went, but Shicmuon didn’t give a damn care.

~BH~

” Are you sure about this?” A half human – half dog standing in front of a desk asked, people usually called him “Lanoste’s dog” but he never liked that disturbing name.

” What else can I do, other than force him to join Helios and do some missions for once. Sometimes, I couldn’t get why he would rather chase after a guy than some beautiful mistresses out there?” The long brown haired person behind the desk said, turning his chair around to face the half dog human, a frown on his face.

” But it clears that the Black Magician isn’t at Helios, it won’t be good if he finds out,” The dog of Lanoste signed worriedly, in his head, he could easily imagined the destruction that would occurred when Shimuon found out that the Black Magician- the one he pursued all this time, wasn’t where he thought he would be.

” But he doesn’t know, does he? And I would like to keep it that way.” Lanoste smirked slightly, as if Shicmuon’s frustration expression when he found out, amused him. Without the Black Magician at Helios, Shicmuon wouldn’t have much choice but complete his mission as soon as possible.

Oh, if only the Association’s headmaster knew how wrong he was.

~BH~

Shicmuon, now was Asujen Baldwin, glanced back, he thought that he’d seen a lock of pale blond hair but behind him were just two idiots who had death wishes and a long hair guy who had blocked the attack, now kept fidgeting and sweating nonstop.

That power, it wasn’t from that guy.

For some reasons, as Baldwin turned around and walked away from the scene, he sensed something familiar but he just continued walking away. Now, with the two Tower’s magician there watching him like hawks, _it wasn’t the time._

~BH~

It was that kid. Pale blond head. Sitting there, using a notebook in a poor attempt to block himself from view. Pathetic. He frowned slightly as he made his way to the particular table, Baldwin yanked the book away, he smirked inwardly at the startled look on the blond haired kid. Sky blue eyes looked down at wide deep blue eyes with such intense as if there were only two of them in the classroom. Without breaking eye contact, Baldwin opened his mouth and said tauntingly,

” Here will be fine”.

~BH~

The kid, 15 years old, had such a pale skin, just like _that guy_ , deep blue eyes, the same as _that guy_ although they weren’t as glowing and bright. He had pale blond hair, while _that guy’s_ hair was dark like a shadow. The kid was short while _that guy_ wasn’t. The kid was all naïve and sparkling, _that guy_ just frowned and always said in an annoying tone that he wanted to finish his mission and didn’t want to fight Shicmuon. Could someone after awaken changed so much? Shicmuon didn’t know. He didn’t know the kid, didn’t know the Black Magician. Nothing except the power that he had witnessed years ago.

~BH~

His name was Rood Chrishi, such a normal and boring name. Asujen Baldwin was a better name for anyone who was undercover. Maybe the kid wasn’t exactly undercover but it was such a boring name, Shicmuon expected more. And for someone who wasn’t supposed to attract attention to themselves, the kid knew how to do the opposite, wearing red robes, running around while holding a creature that could breath fire (then again, the Black Magician was always hard to grasp, a walking enigma in dark clothes). Shicmuon frowned at the memories, he could still felt the burnt even if it didn’t affect him much. But after that, Shicmuon’d seen it. The pale blond hair. Still one more step until he could make a move. _It wasn’t the time._

~BH~

Really, he expected more. Shicmuon was frustrated, and it was never good when he was like that. The pale blond kid kept dodging and hiding while Shicmuon kept blowing and shooting red energy after the kid. He started to doubt his prediction of the kid being the Black Magician but Shicmuon’d never doubt himself.

” Why haven’t you awakened already?” Shicmuon frowned as he ran after the kid.

He ignored whatever the Opion’s headmaster yelled at him and he didn’t care if he had destroyed half of the forest or not. Shicmuon just wanted the kid to awaken already. Became the Black Magician, who everyone admired and the hero to the weakling. Fought him with the power he had witnessed back then. Not ran around in a kid form that had the size of a peanut.

He fired another red energy and smirked as it connected with a blue light.

Finally, the time had co-.

Red eyes watched as the feature of a young man with black hair and blue neon eyes slowly turned into a man, who had tried to protect Rood Chrishi from Shicmuon’s attack since they had been sent out of Helios. Shicmuon’s eyes widened, the smirk turned upside down as realization dawned on him.

Shicmuon had been tricked. 

” THAT DAMN BLACKIE!!!!”

~BH~

He hated that kid. Shicmuon thought as he jumped up from a building to catch the fallen boy who had ditched him to return to the school that now covered by demon’s spell. He used all his remained power to cease the impact, he wasn’t surprised or cared that the rooftop had collapsed, the school’d already damaged anyway, a collapsed roof didn’t make a different.

” You bastard, I’ll kill you!!” Whatever was the cause of the kid’s fall, it was really stupid to fall in the first place.

Shicmuon frowned as the kid squatted his hand that had gripped his collar away. _Rood Chrishi had the balls._ Shicmuon was quite impressed by it though his frown remained. He watched the kid walked to the window while asking a teacher the situation as if he was one of the Tower’s magician. Now that the under covered Black Magician dropped his act as a naïve and coward student, things started to go the way Shicmuon liked it to be.

~BH~

” You don’t have any weapon with you, right?” Rood Chrishi asked

” Yeah” Shicmuon nonchalantly responed.

He really hated the kid. Shicmuon thought as a tentacle of the ugly demon grabbed around his waist, lifted him up from the ground. The sneaky little bastard ran way from the scene.

Shicmuon had been tricked. _Again._

” You DAMN BASTARD, you’re going to die!!!”

” Wahh, GET WAY FROM ME!!!”

~BH~

A guy with tattoo and a tail had showed up and approached the blue thing that had perfectly landed on Rood Chrishi’s face. Shicmuon kind of deadpanned at that moment, silently wonder if all of that was intentional or not because…

The Black Magician + Hilarity = ……

No. Just no.

The kid seemed really determined to get his blue pet back, Shicmuon thought maybe he could get the blue thing first, then blackmailed the guy to fight him. Or maybe later, seeing that a magic circle had just appeared on the ground.

~BH~

The kid fell again. Shicmuon was with him. But this time, Shicmuon had no Mana to stop the impact that would come. The dangerous situation didn’t affect Shicmuon much, he looked calm, as if knowing something would happen and besides, if you landed correctly, then you would be safe, except for the broken limbs. Rood Chrishi said it was an useless advice. Shicmuon didn’t think so.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shicmuon saw a flash of dark blue. It hit Rood Chrishi in the arm and the kid blacked out for a moment. Black energy started to appear everywhere.

~BH~

Shicmuon felt like laughing. Actually, he was laughing right now. He was right. He was right all along and now Blackie was here. He had seen Rood Chrishi transformed into The Black Magician, although everything was all blur by the black energy that surrounded the kid. But he was sure. No. He knew it. There was still some confusion about this whole ‘Turning into Black Magician’ thing, but when Shicmuon’s blue eyes looked down from his current position on the rooftop, at the messed up situation that had occurred after the black hero had fallen from the sky, Shicmuon let himself rid off all the wondering and enjoyed this moment of seeing again a full - flesh Black Magician, who he had been pursuing all this time. He jumped down, his presence interrupted whatever conversation had been held. Shicmuon smirked thinking that the Black Magician may need some of his aid in this whole mess to enlighten these foolish people. A thought ran through his mind. _Now, it was the time._

~BH~

” All of the things you said are not really convincing. How come we know you are not a disguise, considering this situation of unable to use Mana ” The Tower’s magician with brown hair, Orphell, who had been sent to protect Helios said. His green eyes clearly show suspicion as he looked at the young man with black hair and eerily glowing blue eyes, who was the so called Black Magician.

Shicmuon glanced briefly at the Tower’s magician, his sky blue eyes held no interest to whatever had been said for awhile now as his gazes once again bore a hole at the back of a certain black cloaked young man. All these professors, who self-proclaimed themselves a true magician, were clear as day that they were no match for the Black Magician. Yet, they had been scrutinizing him from the moment ’d appeared. The Black Magician sure was a patient person, well, what to expect, he was the one who dealt with Shicmuon on a daily basis.

” Would you stop me if I actually attack you?” The black haired young man said, anyone could sense an underlying warning in his tone if the black energy sword pointed at them was anything to go by.

Shicmuon’s hand raised up to cover his smirk. Not for long, he guessed. The guy actually snapped. These people were really lucky, if Shicmuon could awaken, they probably couldn’t even move their mouth to talk to him. 

It seemed that everything was settled. No more further argument could be heard as everyone there was all in a silent agreement. The black sword was dismissed and some more words were exchanged about stopping the spells that was on this school and the safety of the students, then without glancing back, as though forgetting about the red haired man (but actually he was just ignored him), the Black Magician walked away to carry out his plan. Shicmuon was having none of that as he proceeded to follow the dark haired young man.

” Where are you going, Shicmuon?” A voice suddenly spoke up. Sky blue eyes glanced behind quickly then without missing a beat, Shicmuon continued walking after his target, who was already down the hall, far from the hearing range.

” One person isn’t enough” Hearing those words from Shicmuon, Orphell just stayed silent, letting the so called disastrous young man followed the Black Magician. Not that anyone could stop the redheaded anyway.  
Whether his decision of letting Shicmuon go was good or not, Orphell wasn’t sure, but he knew that the red haired man was right, even though he didn’t doubt the power of that Black Magician, who could use Mana while others couldn’t, in this mess up situation, one person isn’t enough to solve everything, the more people, the better, no matter you were foes or friends before. Even if the helping person was powerless, but knowing Shicmuon, he could manage, some how.

~BH~

Shicmuon fastened his paces, turned a corner and finally caught up with the dark haired man. The redheaded’s hand shot out to grab the other’s wrist, his other hand opened a nearby door, which was lead to a dark storage room. Glowing deep blue eyes widened slightly as the young man was ungrateful pulled into the storage room, his back made an impact with the wall as he heard the door slammed shut beside him, darkness quickly covered the  
room. 

Sky blue and deep blue eyes locked gazes with each other, then a scowl appeared on the Black Magician Blow’s face. He narrowed his eyes at Shicmuon.

” What are you doing?” Blow made a move to push the redheaded away but Shicmuon quickly grabbed his collar and unbuttoned it to expose the pale neck underneath. Even in the dark room, Shicmuon could still see the whiteness of Blow’s skin and without a warning, he leaned down, trailed his tongue down the neck to the collar bone.

” What is it look like I’m doing?” The redheaded breathed into pale neck, he smirked when he could sense the discomfort of the Black Magician. Sky blue eyes looked up and caught a disturbing look on the other man’s face.

” Not now, Shicmuon” Blow narrowed his eyes and his hand that was on Shicmuon’s shoulder gave a squeeze when the redheaded’s hand wandering down, unbuttoned the rest of his black shirt.

” You could drop the act, now. No one is here. Not even your stupid headmaster. Just you and me” Shicmuon’s baritone voice said, he felt the smoothness of Blow’s skin as he let his hand caressed the exposed chest then wandered down to the hip. A fire burnt inside his chest the more his hands touch the smooth pale skin.

” Yeah, but as you know, I clearly have people to save, demon to fight now and you, as one of the Magician’s Association, should do so too” Blow reprimanded the redheaded with the hard look, ignoring the heat between him and Shicmuon. He grabbed Shicmuon’s wandering hands, which had now reached his pants, trying to pull them down.

” I don’t care” Shicmuon said distractedly as he abandoned his attempt to expose the rest of the dark haired man’s body due to the hard grip of Blow’s hands on his own. Shicmuon put his hands on the wall, each beside Blow’s head as he grinded his clothed groin against Blow’s and smirked at the other’s breath hitched.

” Unfortunately, I do. So could you just…” Deciding he had enough of this and realized he had wasted enough time, Blow put his hands on Shicmuon’s shoulder and pushed the other way.  
Shicmuon narrowed his eyes.

” What’s with you? Disappearing after I spotted you at the auction, then turned up in a child form I’ve never seen before. Now, you’re avoiding me” Shicmuon moved his hand to grip Blow’s chin tightly, forcing the dark haired man to look at his narrowed eyes. Deep blue eyes widened a bit at the anger that was shown in those sky blue eyes, then Blow looked away awkwardly, his eyes took in the outline of the furniture in the dark storage for the first time since he had been pulled in here. As Blow’s eyes turned back the pissed off Shicmuon, he signed.

”Look, it’s not that I’m avoiding you, there were missions and master kept hiding me from you and everyone, he thought you may danger me somehow. But right now, no matter you’re care or not, we’re still in a dangerous situation” Blow said, trying his best to quickly explain everything that had happened to Shicmuon, who right now still stared at him with an unconvinced look. Blow had avoided talking about his child form.

”We’re still keep our agreement, right?” Shicmuon asked after a while as he pushed the black shirt down, exposed Blow’s upper part of his body. Whether his question was to remind Blow of something or he just wanted a confirmation. Blow didn’t know what but he nodded nonetheless, eyes still locked on Shicmuon’s face.

” Yes, I’m not the type to back down from something” Hearing Blow’s reply, Shicmuon smirked. True, from the moment they choose skin contact over fighting, they could no longer back down from the agreement – kept up the appearance of a chase between the pursuer and the one being pursued while engaged in heated sexual intercourse. Shicmuon lowered his head, his teeth connected with Blow’s shoulder, with a sucking sound, a red mark was left on pale skin. Like a predator marking its territory.  
It was a shame that Blow always wore high collar shirt.

”I’m not either” Shicmuon murmured as he left another mark. The redheaded grabbed Blow’s waist, his breath came out short as Shicmuon had started grinded their clothed arousal against each other again. Blow looked up at the ceiling, letting Shicmuon did to his own content for awhile since Blow hadn’t had much time for Shicmuon with all the mission at Helios, protecting Lidusis and whatnot. Blow looked down at Shicmuon with a thoughtful look, then all of a sudden, he chuckled.

” What’s so funny?” Shicmuon stopped his motion to look at Blow whose had amusement showed in his glowing deep blue eyes.

” Just now, you seemed frustrated with my absence. Does Shicmuon want my attention _all to himself_?” Blow smirked, finding this revelation to be hilarious as he looked at the person before him. To him, Shicmuon was a walking enigma rather than a time-bomb. 

” What if I say yes?” Shicmuon rivaled Blow’s smirk with one of his own then leaned to lock Blow’s lips with his own before the other could reply.

Both closed their blue eyes. Shicmuon’s hands still rested on Blow’s waist as he once again grinded his clothed arousal against Blow’s. Blow matched his grinding rhythm. Damp tongues sliced in and out, passed the teeth, engaged in a heated fight for dominance. After a long moment, the need of oxygen made them break apart. Sky blue eyes opened to meet deep blue eyes as the both of them suppressed the heavy panting and tried breathed normally, showing the other that they were unfazed by what had occurred between them.

Blow was the first to break eye contact, he pushed Shicmuon a bit, then he pulled his shirt back on and started buttoning it while avoid looking at Shicmuon, who was staring at him with an annoying look on his face.

” Like I said, I have things to take care of, unlike you, I have my responsibility. Now, I will find a way to break the spell and you will go back to protect the students. Alright? After this is over, maybe we could continue what we’d left” Giving Shicmuon one of his charming smile in hope of calming the redheaded whose sky blue eyes was glaring at him, Blow then walked to door, when his hand touched the handle, he stopped and looked at Shicmuon out of the corner of his eyes.

” By the way, since you know about my true form, congratulation Shicmuon, you’re now a pedophile”. Blow smirked, without looking at the other’s reaction or waiting for a reply, he opened door and walked down the hall to continue his previous plan, which had been interrupted by a certain redheaded who sought attention from a certain Black Magician.

Shicmuon watched Blow exited the room, his face remained emotionless for a moment then he gave an invisible shrug and started follow Blow silently without the other noticed.  
_They always did it in Blow form anyway. So to Shicmuon nothing was wrong._

For now, Shicmuon decided he needed to take back his Mana from the tattoo guy.

**Author's Note:**

> For me, what's between Shicmuon/Blow can't be written normally, not too overwhelmed, and not too clear either . So my fic came out like that. Just want you to know that.  
> Thanks for reading (^,^)/


End file.
